


宴会

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, 雷文 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 帕罗宴会cunt boy设定





	宴会

他几乎认不出来自己。

镜子里的人穿着灰蓝色西装，银色的扣子系在腰间，胸口有搭配好的手巾，腰线一直收到帕里斯满意的弧度。女士们曾把羞涩的眼光向他投来，男士们也曾夸奖过这藏着银丝的布料。

也许这算什么新的羞辱，罗密欧垂着眼想，手指抵在镜子上留下一个白色的指纹。他记得这套西装，不用看他也知道背后是如何裁剪，内衬用得是哪家的布料，他甚至还知道如果他抬起手，把袖口对着阳光，就能看见蓝宝石里面特地托人雕刻上的蒙太古的家徽。

这是他的衣服，或者说是曾经属于他的衣服。

“喜欢吗？我很高兴你还能穿上这件，毕竟我可是花了大价钱才找到这套的。”帕里斯在男孩背后站定，背着手看着男孩僵硬在原地，眼底蒙上一层灰色的暗淡。“你应该还记得这身？毕竟我记得你穿得也是这身。”他掐住男孩的下巴，逼着对方扭头看向自己，皮肤在他手下颤栗。帕里斯几乎要因为满足笑出声来，若不是他。

罗密欧咬紧嘴唇：“对，我记得。”

“那我希望你同样记得与这件西装相配的礼仪，”帕里斯在背后给男孩系上领结，抚摸着男孩苍白的皮肤，“毕竟你现在可是艾斯卡勒斯家的人。”

  
罗密欧被帕里斯从车里拽出来时才知道班伏里奥也在其中。

宴会主人热情地向他们打招呼，嘴里叫着他的名字，视线却牢牢粘在帕里斯身上。帕里斯微笑着送走大腹便便的男人，然后靠在他的耳边低语，眼睛却看着今晚的目标，“好好表现，也许我会考虑带你去见见班伏里奥。”一个标准的胜利者的笑容浮现在对方脸上，“现在来见见今天的客人吧。”

  
帕里斯结束了谈话才注意到自己小宠物的失踪。他回过头寻找，一眼看见角落里熟悉的蓝色西装。他把酒杯放回服务生的托盘，随意玩弄着手上家族的戒指。罗密欧站得地方离他不远，但恰好被挡在植株背后，要不是那件谁都认得出来的西装，也许他的视线就会这样错过对方。

帕里斯缓慢地走过去，然后看见罗密欧对面的人影。班伏里奥靠在墙角，眼底里满是担忧，尽管蓝家现任的家主特地穿了黑色的西装，但扎眼的金发仍然暴露着明显的身份。同为俘虏的表兄弟在角落窃窃私语，眼神交错着倾诉秘密，而嘴角带着他没见过的弧度。

帕里斯没见过罗密欧这样的笑容，放松而又绝望，像是他一直打不碎的那一面的投影。对方侧着身子把只喝了一口的酒放回托盘，有意无意地蹭过班伏里奥的肩膀。一股怒意突然从他心底燃起，焦躁不安地在他脑海里弹跳。他皱起眉头，加快脚步，在服务生离开的那一瞬间出现在阴影之中。

“很抱歉打断你们的谈话，但我找他还有点事情。”他向班伏里奥伸出手，搂住他的小宠物的腰。

班伏里奥的脸色随着他话语肉眼可见地变得苍白。帕里斯有点想笑，表兄弟之间无趣的血缘关系，明明已经自身难保还想着交换条件，却不知软弱和服输是这个世界中最致命的毒素。他讥讽地向班伏里奥勾勾嘴角，然后用背影割裂表兄弟之间祈求的视线。

罗密欧一路上都没说话，安静地咬着嘴唇，踉踉跄跄地努力跟上帕里斯的步伐。他不知道对方要去哪里，只能感受到帕里斯丝毫未加掩饰的怒意。

“我做错了什么吗？”他轻声发问，指尖在帕里斯手里颤抖。

帕里斯没回答，扯着男孩一直走到庭院里面。夜晚的花园被黑夜笼罩，寂静得仿佛不属于这喧闹的宴会。罗密欧在他身后发抖，却又不敢反抗，直到被按在冰冷的柱子上，僵硬着等待他的下一步动作。

帕里斯咬上男孩的嘴唇，手指解开对方的皮带，隔着内裤不加控制地揉上男孩的穴道。罗密欧呜咽着推他，身体却违背自己意愿地变软，湿淋淋地夹住他的手指不愿放开。帕里斯猛然松开手，稍微顶了下男孩的膝盖，对方就瘫软地跪在他的脚边。

“在我的皮鞋上射出来。”

罗密欧脸色一下子变得苍白，声音微弱地恳求帕里斯的宽容。

“至少等回去后，不要在这里…”

“那我就只好去找班伏里奥告诉他预定的合同可能到签不了了。”帕里斯挑起嘴角，风轻云淡地吐出饱含恶意的威胁。

话语如同绳索般缠绕在他脖颈，而他从来没有拒绝的权利。所以罗密欧只是咬着嘴唇尝试解开拉链，却被帕里斯的鞋跟压在地上， “就这样，不用脱裤子。”

他面色苍白地靠在柱子上，强忍着羞耻叉开腿。刚刚才被帕里斯蹂躏过的穴口还在因为快感收缩，稍微一碰就流水个不停。鞋尖很硬，每一次蹭过他的阴蒂时都让他被快感的电流冲得头晕目眩。他掌控不了节奏，想坐起时却直接重心不稳撞在鞋底。帕里斯看着男孩发出一声被压抑的哭喘，阴茎顶在裤子上洇出一片深色。

“求你……”罗密欧含含糊糊地抽噎，眼泪崩溃地向外涌出。他没办法…他真的没办法…他控制不住自己的眼泪，也控制不住自己下意识的扭动。帕里斯的鞋尖顶在他穴口摩擦，却又避开他所有的敏感点。无论他愿不愿意，他身体早已习惯了帕里斯每一次的越界，每一次的将他推向悬崖。

“看来我只能去找班伏里奥了。”帕里斯玩弄着男孩的舌头，“还是说这就是你想要的？”

罗密欧在他身下发出一声哽咽，被卡在高潮边缘的哭腔让帕里斯只能听见些破碎在男孩喉咙里的示弱。他翘起脚，阴道没费什么力气就隔着布料含住他，甚至还饥渴地想让他顶得更深。“不要这样……”男孩上气不接下气地拒绝，腰却违背主人意愿地往下坐，直到鞋尖消失在湿淋淋的腿间，然后被高潮时涌出阴道的体液沾得发亮。

“你居然真的高潮了，”帕里斯玩味地开口，有一搭没一搭地在男孩穴道里研磨。罗密欧看起来还没从潮吹中缓过来，胸口不规律地抽动，整个人虚弱地靠在他的腿上发抖。帕里斯稍微加重了点力气，就听见一声窒息的啜泣从男孩嘴角溢出，不受控制地涌出一股水，打湿本来就已经占满灰尘的西裤。

罗密欧没出声，也没什么力气出声。他已然找不到视线的焦点，夜晚的花园在他眼前扭曲成一片，蝉声在他耳旁轰鸣。快感如同电流般在他身上蔓延，随着帕里斯每一次恶意地在他穴道内的蹂躏而刺入他的身体。被桎梏的阴茎让他裤子里面黏糊糊的一片，不属于这性别的那一部分却又痉挛地收缩。羞耻让他攥紧手指，却没办法让他停下自己在帕里斯鞋尖上无意识的顶弄。

“对…对不起…”他颤抖地挤出几声道歉，大腿瑟缩地夹紧，尝试保护自己所剩无几的尊严。

帕里斯抬起蓝家曾经的继承人的下巴，罗密欧神智不清地含住他的手指，讨好地用舌尖舔舐，生怕惹得他不高兴而给自己招来什么惩罚。这才是他被调教好的小宠物，帕里斯心满意足地想，眼眶发红，害怕却又不敢反抗，慌乱无措地跪在他脚边，尊严被一层层打碎，狼狈又可怜，摇摇欲坠地依靠在悬崖边缘。

他拎起罗密欧，贴心地帮对方系好腰带，男孩倚在他肩膀上发抖，小声的呜咽从嘴边逸出。帕里斯勾起嘴角，而胜利者的耐心重新回到他身上。

毕竟夜晚还很漫长。


End file.
